


Nuit d'été

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sexe habillé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un défi LJ. Les soldats profitent de la fraicheur de la nuit tombante pour prendre l'air dehors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuit d'été

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Drakys, et le kink était : Sexe plus ou moins vêtu
> 
> Enjoy

Tatsu s'étira et un fin sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Il s'appuya sur le poteau contre lequel il était assis et jeta un œil à son petit frère à quelques mètres, jouant avec Sôji et son cochon. Plus loin, Hijitaka prenait un thé, et en fait, à cette heure tardive, une bonne partie du Shinsengumi prenait l'air au même endroit que lui, dans la cour. La journée avait été chaude. Très chaude. Trop chaude. L'orage ne semblait pas vouloir tomber pour les rafraichir, et tout le monde profitait de la fraicheur de la nuit avant de re-mourir de chaud le lendemain.

Tatsu baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son boulier et reprit son crayon, quand la lanterne juste derrière lui s'éteignit, le plongeant dans l'obscurité. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui s'était passé qu'une présence se glissa derrière lui et une main forte se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Tatsunosuke s'emballa, il n'allait pas se faire attaquer, ici, maintenant, au beau milieu de tous ces soldats? Une seconde, Shinpachi regarda vers lui, mais son regard glissa sur le jeune homme apeuré, avant de se reporter sur ses amis. Il essaya de calmer son cœur, de se détendre, si le ninja avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait, non? Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il sentit une paire de lèvres s'approcher de son oreille

"J'enlève ma main si tu restes silencieux…"

Tatsu ravala difficilement sa salive et hocha doucement la tête, autant faire ce que l'homme voulait, il ne voulait pas s'attirer trop d'ennuis. Et après réfléxion, la voix de l'inconnu lui disait quelque chose… sa main quitta sa bouche pour se poser sur sa poitrine, derrière laquelle son cœur battait toujours la chamade

"Susu…"

"Shhh… reprend ton travail"

Le coupa le ninja, alors que ses lèvres quittait son oreille pour se poser dans son cou, suçotait légèrement sa peau et qu'une de ses mains venait se poser sur son entrejambe, fermement. Tatsu ravala un cri alors qu'il se sentait réagir à ses mains. S'il s'était calmé quelques secondes plus tôt en comprenant que son agresseur n'était autre que Susumu, son cœur s'était remis à battre à tout rompre quand il l'avait senti le toucher… mais quelle idée, à quelques mètres à peine il y avait son petit frère, leurs amis, leur patron, et lui…

Il ravala à nouveau sa salive et tenta de continuer d'observer son boulier, de rester silencieux alors qu'il sentait la main du ninja le caresser à travers du tissu de son hakama, rapidement, fermement, son autre main s'étant glissée dans l'ouverture de son kimono d'été, caressant son torse, agaçant un téton, et qu'il continuait à marquer son cou de ses lèvres et de ses dents.

Tatsu ferma les yeux, se mordit la joue, pour ne pas voir les autres à quelques mètres à peine, pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses gémissement, à lui crier qu'il voulait plus, qu'il voulait sentir sa main sur lui, sans la barrière de tissu de son hakama. Il sentait son gland frotter contre le tissu rêche du vêtement, mélange de douleur et de plaisir intense, et il voulait arracher ce vêtement, sentir la main douce et forte à la fois de son amant, il voulait le sentir lui aussi nu contre lui, gouter son corps, le sel de sa peau…

Honteux de ressentir tant de plaisir, si vite, il se forçait à rester calme, à ne pas faire de bruit, hormis sa respiration sifflante et quelques bruits de gorge qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Dans son cou, il sentait Susumu sourire, visiblement fier de le faire perdre pieds, en quelques minutes, totalement habillé et quasiment devant tout le monde. Il prit une inspiration saccadée alors que son amant mordait son cou et pinçait un téton décidemment trop sensible, et quelques caresses à travers son hakama plus tard il se mordit violemment la lèvre alors que tous ses muscles se crispaient et qu'il sentait le tissu de son hakama se mouiller de l'intérieur.

Encore ravagé par cet orgasme fulgurant, il sentit à peine les mains du ninja le quitter et cligna des yeux quand la lanterne derrière lui se ralluma, le rendant à nouveau visible aux yeux du reste du monde…


End file.
